Inscriptions
Inscriptions have two main uses, to tell the story, and to give hints on levels. They can be read by walking up to them. Story Inscriptions ]] ]] Lobby Inscriptions ]] The first inscription seen is in the lobby of the Red Chamber, it is a story inscription. It reads: "And now was acknowledged the presence of the Red Death. He had come like a thief in the night. And one by one dropped the revelers in the blood-bedewelled (this is likely a spelling mistake, it is probably meant to be blood-bejeweled) halls of their revel, and died each in the despairing posture of his fall. Darkness and Decay and the Red Death held illimitable dominion over all." Only the Red Chamber has this inscription, the other games have a different inscription that always says the same thing, except the name of the coloured chamber that you are currently in. It reads: "Welcome to the name. Each one of these doors contains a level of increasing difficulty. Only the bravest adventurer will complete them all. Collect all the souls within each room to progress to the next. Avoid the accursed creatures that roam the chambers- One touch is enough to condemn your soul to the same fate as the poor victims before you. Avoid falling into the pit of despair that lurks below these rotten floors and salvation will be yours." The Black Sanctum, like the Red Chamber, has a unique inscription, it reads: "Welcome brave and foolhardy adventurer. If you have made it this far then truly you are as wise as you are tenacious. I trust that you are furnished with the masks of all seven colours. These are all that can free us tortured souls from our purgatory. The clutches of the Red Death are a vile and afflicting curse, one that only you can free us from. Take these masks into the fire in the final chamber. Burn them in its eternal flame and the Red Death will perish. If you have none of the masks, then I pity you. I urge you to return to the variegated chambers that precede this. You are equipped with the knowledge gained in these escapades, but if you feel unpracticed then descend the stairs to the south and recapitulate your skills. The doors ahead contain challenges of increasing complexity. Do not waver. Free the tortured souls. It is our only hope." of the Red Chamber]] Shrine Inscriptions The final level of every Phantom Mansion: Spectrum of Souls game contains a story inscription. It always says the same thing, except the name of the coloured chamber that you are currently in. It reads: "Well done brave adventurer. This mask is all that traps the souls in this name. Destroying it in the fire in the Black Sanctum will restore order and banish the death from this place. Go and find the other six masks I beg you. Free this abbey from the curse of the Red Death and let the thousand lost souls within rest in peace." Hint Inscriptions ]] There is a hint inscription in every level of Phantom Mansion, the first level of a chapter usually has an easy hint, but as you progress though the levels, the hints get harder. Category:Miscellaneous